Because I'm a Girl
by Mrs. Babygirl
Summary: Kagome decide visitar la tumba de su ex-novio, Inuyasha. Recuerda su hermosa vida junto a él, su amor y el resultado de éste: un embarazo. Él se alejo de ella diciendo que no la amaba, pero ¿qué pasaría si Inuyasha murió por proteger a su amada? Song-fic


**Hola chicos :3 Éste es un song-fic que escribí para un concurso del cual aún no sé resultados. Me estoy comiendo las uñas x´D Espero que les guste, es un one-shot triste. **

La chica caminaba con algo de dificultad, sus traviesos cabellos se movían al compás del viento. El clima templado la estremecía. Se sentía sola, no tenía quién le regalara esa calidez. Recordó: hoy era 30 de julio; habían pasado seis meses. Dicen que el tiempo corre, pero para ella, ha sido eterno, porque no tiene con quién compartir las alegrías.

_Las malas jugadas del pasado._

Trata de ahogar su llanto aunque sabe que nadie vendrá a consolarla. No es la misma persona de antes; ha dejado de sonreír. Porque no está _él_. No canta o cocina. ¿De qué sirve esforzarse? Al sentarse, visualiza la silla frente a ella e involuntariamente, unas lágrimas se deslizan. Porque el destino se lo arrebató y es tan cruel, que a ella le dio una segunda oportunidad. Sin embargo, no advirtió que sería difícil.

No avisó que sufriría. Estar en el _infierno_, sin haber consumado pecado. Quizá si lo cometió: el de amar locamente a una persona. Ha escuchado acerca de los cambios, no quiere arriesgarse. Su vida ha dado giros inesperados; su futuro es incierto. Teme, si tropieza, no le tenderá la mano.

―Disculpa por no venir antes, he tenido algunas complicaciones.

Se sentó con precaución. Alisó su vestido lila y se inclinó hacia atrás; el peso le incomodaba. No es fácil estar embarazada: es desgarrador imaginar que ese día tan esperado, su hanyou no le ofrecerá apoyo. No le susurrará palabras de ánimo. Después de todo, está _muerto_.

―Te alegrará mucho saber que es una niña, he pensado el nombre. Pero quiero que sea único…como lo fuiste conmigo. Creo que se llamará Hikari―, dejó un ramo de azucenas en la lápida. Pasó delicadamente su mano sobre aquellos grabados. ―Inuyasha Taisho, 7/10/08―susurró mientras se recostaba de lado observando la tumba.

Se cuidaba, diariamente tomaba sus vitaminas ―pastillas para reponer el hierro perdido―. Acostumbraba, al terminar de bañarse, mirarse al espejo con el dorso desnudo. Se asombraba; cada vez más ese ser que se formaba en su interior, crecía.

―Según el doctor, es una bebita muy sana. Mide 50 cm. Y pesa 3,45 kg. Dice que hay posibilidades de que el parto sea natural―. Contempló su barriga: cuando aquella niña creciera, le preguntaría: _"¿Dónde está papi?" _Y Kagome, orgullosa, respondería: _"Nos está cuidando, desde arriba"._

Sintió una leve punzada en su estómago. Un movimiento; un quejido involuntario delató su dolor. La verdad, ya se había acostumbrado. Había asistido a aquellas clases de pre-parto junto a Sango y a su esposo Miroku. Ella también estaba embarazada.

―Mi mamá no me quería dejar ir―comentó. Se levantó para sentarse en pose de indio.

Pero una patada se lo impidió. Con lo de la preñez se sentía más vulnerable. No estaba clara, si era culpa de los niveles descontrolados de hormonas o quizá porque lo extrañaba. Rompió en llanto, ¿en quién se apoyaría? ¿Quién le secaría las lágrimas?

―¡¿Ves? Hikari te está reclamando porque nos abandonaste―, sollozó.

**Aunque diga que te odio**

**Lo cierto es que te extrañaré**

**Porque soy una mujer**

**Y el amor lo es todo para mí**

Quería ser fuerte por Inuyasha, por su bebé y por ella misma. Tosió sonoramente. Habían florecido las flores de cerezos; aquélla que le regaló el apuesto joven en la primera o segunda cita. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacer memoria ¿por qué no recordaba? Se sintió culpable ¿Cómo era posible olvidarse de la primera cita? Aquélla que dicen, es la más especial, y nunca será olvidada por una mujer. Entonces ella era la extraña. Decía amarlo, habían pasado algunos años desde que se conocieron, pero no era un siglo ni mucho más.

Una pareja de infantes, inocentemente agarrado de las manos, corrieron al lado de la Higurashi. Era tal la prisa con la que caminaban que sus obscuros ojos café se abrieron de golpe. Vio como el varoncito halaba a la hembra, impaciente. Sonrió y se levantó con lentitud, para seguirlos de cerca. Se escondió detrás de un árbol, tratando de mantener el silencio

―Rin-chan ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?―Decía aquel niño con un ligero tono infantil mientras sacaba de su pantalón un anillo de caramelo. Kagome abrió la boca del asombro pero no articuló nada. La niña por su parte, respondió muy feliz:

―Claro que sí, Shippo―la jovencita de cabellos negros abrazó a su ahora "novio" levemente sonrojada, mientras masticaba su anillo sabor a fresa.

En ese momento, Kagome pudo presenciar cómo se estrechaban de las manos y recorrían juntos el sendero de piedritas. Aquella escena tan tierna, le provocó una sonrisa. Una que desde hace tiempo no mostraba, miró hacia el cielo.

―Sé que me estás observando, Inuyasha―; habló con seguridad, como si conversara con una persona viva.

Algunos curiosos la miraron murmurando cosas como: _"está loca, habla sola"._

―Estás enojado, te lo justifico. Debería acordarme de nuestra primera salida―. Una flor cayó a sus pies.

Intentó agacharse para agarrarla pero era imposible. Simplemente no se podía inclinar. Un sentimiento fugaz se hizo presente; como si le enviara una señal. En ese instante, resonó cada detalle: habían caminado una tarde de primavera por aquella plaza. Sí, la misma. Ella le gustaba la calma, a él; no tanto, pero aceptó después de soltar algunos gruñidos. Ambos estaban nerviosos, era su primer encuentro a solas. Siempre habían salido en grupo, tenían amigos en común. La bella y fuerte cazadora de animales y el pastor mujeriego.

Sin embargo, se notaba el amor a primera a vista. Kagome siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarlo. Ahí estaría su hombro cuando quisiera desahogarse entre sollozos. Inuyasha no estaba tan interesado. Tal vez, sólo asistía porque Miroku se lo pedía. Él no era exactamente el prototipo de un hombre con espíritu servicial. Tenía astucia con las mujeres, pero al hablar con ella se sonrojaba y ésta no pudo comprender por qué. ¿Se estaría riendo? ¿Una mancha quizás? No era eso…

Un 26 o 27 de agosto, finalmente reunió las agallas suficientes para invitarla. El hombre de cabellos blancos, similares a la nieve, tendría como 21 años y ella 19, casi 20. Salió una leve carcajada de su garganta: aquella noche, unas horas antes de la pautada para irla a buscar, estaba neurótica. Ubicando el vestido ideal: tierno, pero sensual. De un color pastel que no fuera muy insinuante pero tampoco que se pareciera a una monja.

Siempre le habían gustado las ondas naturales de su cabello. Pero ese día, las detestaba porque no querían desenredarse. Quiso maquillarse, pero tenía un latoso rubor natural que se negaba a desparecer. Cuando finalmente el muchacho la vio, no puedo evitarse sonreír y acariciarle la mejilla.

―Te ves hermosa―aseguró. Con una mano ejercía el tacto en su níveo rostro y con la otra, sostenía algo que no quería mostrar.

―¿Qué es eso?―Preguntó la fémina señalándolo. Él se sonrojó toscamente.

―No es nada―afirmó dudando mientras se rascaba el cabello. La chica le imploró con algunas miradas de perrito abandonado, pero él le hacía una señal en negación.

―Por favor, no seas malo―rogó mientras le agarraba su mano. Él, resignándose, se lo entregó con algo de temor.

―Es muy tonto. No te burles―, demandó el joven mirando hacia otro lado para evitar esa mirada café que lo ponía extremadamente nervioso.

―Me parece muy adorable de tu parte. Gracias Inuyasha―. Le besó la mejilla en un roce rápido. Metió las flores en un jarrón y salió corriendo mientras arrastraba al albino aferrada de su brazo.

**Y aunque me diga a mí misma que**

**Nunca volveré a enamorarme**

**Caeré en el amor y mi corazón**

**Se volverá a romper**

En esa ocasión, se ganó una reprimenda por parte de su ojii-san*. Lo aceptó; había llegado tarde ese día. Pero no hizo nada inmoral, sólo caminó junto a su enamorado. Lo conoció a fondo y aunque Inuyasha no era de esos que hablaba fácilmente, confesó sus temores y sus dudas. Tenía miedo al avanzar, nunca tuvo una esperanza que lo animara a creer en el futuro. Esa sería una cita que nunca olvidaría. Al menos, no fácilmente porque por unas horas, pudo ser parte de su vida. Sentirse útil y necesaria, pero sobretodo; amada…

Dos años después, formalizaron su noviazgo. Se tardaron mucho en revelar sus sentimientos pero la espera fue considerablemente recompensada. Su amor había crecido enormemente. A tal punto, de hacer una promesa. Sí, una de por vida. Sellada con un beso; un tierno e inolvidable beso. El primero…

―Déjame estar a tu lado siempre. Me haré fuerte y tra…―su dedo la calló.

Ella era la luz dentro de su oscuro mundo. Ella le daba la vitalidad porque Inuyasha Taisho solía aparentar ser fuerte antes los débiles. Anhelaba ganar su aprobación pero con Kagome era diferente. No tenía que fingir, se podía mostrar cómo era en verdad.

―Es por eso, que yo te protegeré con mi vida―él la abrazó mientras acariciaba su suave cabello.

Ese olor embriagante, su inocencia. Era inteligente, pero a veces inmadura. De repente, fue esa actitud aniñada de la que se enamoró. Sus ganas de salir adelante; un cariño verdadero, sin falsedades y prejuicios.

La "primera vez". Cómo olvidarla, fue un paso muy importante. Se ruborizó violentamente mientras veía como unos pájaros volaban en bandada. Una noche antes, ocurrió una tragedia. La madre de Inuyasha ―Izayoi-sama― falleció de un infarto. El tono de voz de su novio a través del teléfono la perturbó, nunca lo había escuchado así. Estaba alterado; parecía llorar.

Él era muy orgulloso, no le gustaba admitir sus sentimientos. Cuando se le declaró, se trabó y se le hizo una especie de nudo en la garganta. La chica de orbes marrones corrió, literalmente. Al llegar, vio marcas de lágrimas: sus ojos rojos, un rastro húmedo por su rostro. Inuyasha estaba sentado en un sillón amplio con una foto, frente a la chimenea. Le hizo un gesto a su novia para que se aproximara y la acomodó entre sus brazos.

**Me dijiste que era la primera vez que sentías algo así**

**Y me dijiste que yo era especial**

**Te creí y eso fue mi felicidad**

―Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya―comentó la delicada mujer. Ya era más de media noche. Había apagado su celular para no recibir llamadas o mensajes que los interrumpieran en este momento tan crítico.

―No me dejes.―Le agarró delicadamente su mano y la besó en el dorso. ―Tengo miedo de que te pase algo.― La abrazó y afirmó el agarre de su espalda en una cálida y confiable muestra de aquel envidiable amor.

Ella aceptó. El híbrido le prestó una ropa suya para que se cubriera. Le quedaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla pero sus nervios, necesariamente no era por la pijama que debiese usar sino al momento de dormir.

―Eh… no considero que sea muy conveniente que yo…―

―Hay una habitación al fondo del pasillo. Es de Sesshomaru, él se mudó―. Pareciera como si Inuyasha le hubiera leído los pensamientos. No respondió, sólo se avergonzó y caminó hacia el cuarto.

―Feliz noche―le dijo ella y él respondió con un ademán.

Ya su familia estaba consciente de la seria relación entre los dos jóvenes. No era lo querían para ellos: que Kagome durmiera en el apartamento de Inuyasha, pero eran lo suficientemente maduros para tomar sus propias decisiones. Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel acontecimiento.

La muchacha llegó una tarde después de clases. Él escogió un horario diferente; estudiaban en distintas universidades. Escuchó algunos sollozos que venían desde el fondo del baño. Se acercó sigilosamente con temor de hacer algo erróneo. Pero respiró tranquila: era el chico de ojos color miel.

―Inuyasha, ¿qué te ocurre?―La pelinegra le arrulló el cabello dócilmente.

―No quiero quedarme solo Kagome. Si algo te llegara a pasar, no me lo perdonaría.

En un impulso abrazó al chico, éste le correspondió al instante. Inuyasha, por su parte, al tener a la chica tan cerca se atemorizó. La fragancia de su cabellera lo entorpecía. Se separaron un poco para verse sus caras, estaban tan cerca el uno al otro. Eso fue un error fatal: tantas ganas cohibidas, deseos reprimidos, una pasión joven. Unieron sus labios, la lengua de chico buscaba con desespero la de la fémina. Quería sentirla, hacerla sólo suya.

**Dicen que cuando se le da a un hombre todo lo que pide**

**Rápidamente se aburre**

**Ahora sé que eso es verdad**

La morena carcajeó ante semejante recuerdo, ese día mandaron los condones al diablo. Algunas horas después, cuando se bañó, vio las marcas y algunos moretones que le quedaron. Su Inuyasha era muy curioso y travieso. Como él vivía solo podía aprovechar del apartamento cuando quisieran. Sin embargo, cuando transcurría mucho tiempo sin dormir juntos por largos exámenes e investigaciones para la Universidad, se veían en un motel muy cerca del templo Higurashi. El deseo desbordaba aunque trataban de no repetirlo a menudo para que no se levantaran sospechas.

De repente, una serie de memorias agolparon su cabeza como una película. Era primero de enero del 2009 cuando decidieron salir a un bar; eran jóvenes y pensaban en divertirse únicamente. En esa ocasión, conocieron un nuevo bar que estrenaba esa misma noche. La música era una mezcla de techno y reggaeton, el ambiente estaba decorado con luces LED y en el aire se olía claramente el humo del cigarro y alcohol. Bastantes personas, mucho menores que Inuyasha y Kagome; bailaban de manera obscena pegando sus cuerpos como si hicieran el amor sin quitarse la ropa. En pocas palabras: el lugar perfecto.

Bebieron algunas cervezas y conversaron con individuos desconocidos, hasta que uno quiso depravarse con Kagome. El tipo, de cabello negro y ojos rojos, apretó las nalgas de la joven quien le abofeteó enseguida:

―Toma 100 dólares, eso bastará para una hora―, el hombre depositó el dinero en el escote de la peliazabache. Ella sintió mucha vergüenza y se quedó callada, de seguro estaría muy borracho.

―¡Yo no soy una p-prostituta!―Gritó arrojándole la plata completamente roja mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se alejaba pero no visualizó las consecuencias.

―No intentes resistirte, lo harás aunque no quieras. Te aseguró que te gustará―. Lamió su lóbulo con lujuria. La fémina trató de combatir con él, pero le superaba en fuerza. ―Quédate quieta perra―, le frotó por su cara un pañuelo con un polvo transparente que le hizo perder la conciencia.

La resistencia que oponía poco a poco se redujo hasta quedarse dormida en sus brazos. El hombre miró por última vez a la mujer de manera libidinosa, antes de relamerse los labios sedientos.

―Me divertiré mucho contigo―comenzó a manosear el muslo de la muchacha hasta que un grito en seco le llamó la atención.

―¡Aléjate de ella, jodido cerdo asqueroso!―Inuyasha golpeó al pelinegro en el estómago haciendo que éste se doblara del dolor. Cuando soltó a Kagome, la sostuvo y la colocó sobre el piso.

En su cara se reflejó la desesperación de la situación, Kagome palidecía y sudaba frío. Sus ojos habían perdido la lucidez y no reaccionaba a sus llamados.

―Me la vas a pagar maldito desgraciado―susurró el albino para si mismo. El tipo se levantó, sangraba por la boca. Sonrió retorcidamente y se aproximó al Taisho con mucha malicia.

―¿Sabes? Nunca he probado a un hombre―dijo con un tono afeminado. El individuo era un enfermo, se veía en su cara morbosa.

―Está arrestado, arrodíllese con las manos en la cabeza―ordenó un oficial acompañado de refuerzos. Al parecer, una persona que veía todo, había llamado a la policía.

―¡Inuyasha!―Exclamó Kagome tambaleándose. Su andar era inseguro, el aludido la sustentó antes de que perdiera el equilibrio. ―Esta vez, yo tenía que proteger―sonrió forzosamente antes de apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

―¿Tú… llamaste?―Preguntó el peliblanco; su novia asintió sin mucho control de sus acciones.

―Gracias a ud. hemos localizado a un fugitivo de la ley. Su nombre es Naraku Aihara y presenta cargos por homicidios en primer grado y denuncias de abuso sexual.―El hombre de cabellos blancos sujetó violentamente al delincuente. Al pasar al lado de Inuyasha, la mirada se posó en su ser. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna antes de escucharlo:

―Juro, así sea lo último que haga, que te mataré. Y cuida a esa niña linda, me dejó con "ganas"―. El muchacho gruñó antes de la amenaza y abrazó a Kagome posesivamente. El agente lo obligó a guardar silencia y le advirtió con una pistola que entrara en el auto. Sonrió por última vez antes de marcharse.

A partir de ese acontecimiento, Inuyasha evitaba a Kagome. Ya no la llamaba para preguntarle cómo estaba. Estudiaban en distintas instituciones y ella había conseguido un empleo de último momento, por lo que no le podía dedicar tanto tiempo.

**Es imposible saber lo que sucede**

**En el corazón de un hombre**

―Inuyasha, quiero verte―le dijo por teléfono nostálgicamente.

―Hoy no puedo Kagome―su respuesta fue seca y cortante, dejándola a ella bloqueada por segundos.

―¿Qué tal mañana?―Preguntó con temor de que su réplica fuera la misma: desolada y solitaria.

―Yo conocí a otra mujer, me enamoré de ella―sus palabras fueron dagas que se incrustaron en su corazón, mas no sabía que eran falsas.

―Dime que me mientes―su voz se tornó entrecortada―. Por favor.

De sus ojos se deslizó una lágrima llena de amargura y odio contra el hombre que amaba. Le resultaba imposible detestarlo, él fue el motivo de sus alegrías y sus tristezas. Y ahora significaba una nueva tempestad dentro de su cabreado corazón. Una que no calmaría tan pronto.

―No me busques―le pidió con una voz inestable. Aclaró un poco su garganta y terminó con la llamada.

**Debiste decirme que lo que sentías por mí**

**Se estaba desvaneciendo**

**Yo no sabía eso y aún dependía de ti**

La morena tiró el celular al piso, éste se rompió en pedazos minúsculos. Se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en la pared de su cuarto. Sin fuerza, se sentó en posición fetal cubriendo sus piernas con sus delgados brazos que buscaban calidez. Llorar por _él_ se había vuelto una costumbre, un maldito y penoso hábito. En sus manos escudriñó el resultado de la prueba: positivo. Estaba embarazada y ya tenía tres meses; sorprendentemente no se notaba, si no, ya habría recibido el regaño de su familia. Pero no podía esperar a que se apreciara.

A los días, con baja tensión, tocó la puerta del domicilio de Inuyasha para encontrarla abierta. Ingresó con enigma y vio todo exactamente igual, excepto, tal vez; sin la presencia del albino. Revisó todo meticulosamente, no había el desorden habitual. Era como si él no hubiera dormido la noche anterior. Chequeó la cocina para toparse con un papel amarillo con una nota dirigida a ella. La caligrafía cursiva y legible, claramente era del Taisho.

_Kagome, nunca quise que lo nuestro terminara así. Debes odiarme, lo entiendo. Me lo merezco por hacerte daño, no me veas como un desgraciado ni generalices diciendo que todos los hombres son iguales. Yo te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre. Lo de enamorarme de otra mujer fue mentir pero no quiero limitar tu felicidad ni tu libertad, te mereces a alguien mejor. No puedo explicarte que va a pasar porque ni yo mismo lo sé. Sólo quiero decirte que pase lo que pase, tú ocupas mi corazón y mi mente. Estoy condenado a amarte y a…morir. Prefiero mantenerte alejada antes que verte herida. No me olvides tan fácil, sonríe y sueña. Yo siempre estaré contigo._

_Inuyasha_

**Por favor no rompas el corazón **

**De quien lo da todo por amor**

**Yo no pensé que la vida enamorada,**

**Iba a ser tan difícil para mí**

La joven tuvo un malo presentimiento. Inuyasha nunca le expresaría su amor de aquella manera tan evidente, tan explícita. Debía ser sus últimas palabras, debía estar en problemas. _Morir_… su estómago se revolvió, una desgracia estaba cerca y ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. El chico no dio señales ni direcciones de dónde podría estar. Corrió hasta donde sus piernas se lo permitieron, bajó las escaleras en forma de caracol con ímpetu y se rompió un poco a boca al tropezar con una piedra.

Inmediatamente después de leer esa carta, relacionó sus pensamientos con el hombre del bar. Aquél que había tratado de abusar de ella, aquél al que había denunciado por teléfono. Recordó como el tal Naraku se había aproximado mucho a su novio para murmurarle algo. El violador se había dado cuenta de la persona responsable de su captura, no tenía nada en contra de Inuyasha. Quería era a Kagome y por eso, le quitaría lo que más quería en este mundo.

Y justamente cuando llegó, vio como el hombre por el que daría la vida, fallecía frente a ella. La miró por última vez rogándole con la vista que huyera, una leve sombra de sonrisa se delineó en su rostro antes de caer ante el concreto frío. Su asesino permaneció tranquilo, seguro ya estaba acostumbrado.

**Me dijiste que me querías**

**Y ahora que te he dado todo**

**Me estás diciendo que te vas**

―¡Ayuda!―La fémina abrazó el cuerpo moribundo entre sus brazos creyendo que un milagro podría pasar.

La gente transitaba a su alrededor sin hacer nada y a nadie parecía importarle. La sangre recorría sus manos en finos hilos. Comenzó a besar con desesperación sus labios pero sólo consiguió ver más el color morado que los entintaba. Cuando Inuyasha Taisho cerró sus ojos finalmente, supo que ya no habría más risas ni lágrimas. No se enfadaría nuevamente con él pero tampoco podría compartir su alegría. Se había extinguido la llama que encendía su vida…y la de su bebé.

Por primera vez en su vida, tenía una tirria y odio hacia la misma. Por arrancarle su razón de existir. Quería matar al homicida de Naraku pero para cuando pensó la idea, él ya se había adelantado. _La vida no es justa, _dijo antes de dispararse en la cabeza. A las horas llegaron la ambulancia para retirar los cuerpos sin vida y con ella, los periodistas que se alimentaban de la desgracias de los demás.

Contempló con cariño y amor la lápida antes de retirarse sollozando. A través de su vestido claro notó la humedad que se desprendía de su ropa interior. Unos fuertes dolores la acompañaron, hasta que débil, se desplomó sobre la acera del parque: había roto fuentes. Daría a luz a una niña fuerte y hermosa, pero sobretodo; orgullosa.

Orgullosa por ser hija de Inuyasha Taisho. En su agonía, sintió cómo una mano dócil y delicada le ayudaba, una corriente de brisa. Ese era su amado que hasta el último día de su vida pensó en ella y siempre la acompañaría hasta encontrarse nuevamente después de la muerte. Perdió el conocimiento cuando un tumulto de voces se aglomeró a su alrededor…

**Donde quieras que tú estés **

**Yo siempre estaré contigo**

**Sin embargo, **

**No puedo estar contigo ahora**

**Pero aún estoy…enamorado de ti.**


End file.
